ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
PlayStation Mobile
PlayStation Mobile (formerly PlayStation Suite'Hinkle, David. (2012-06-04) HTC is first partner for 'PlayStation Mobile,' the new name for PlayStation Suite [Update: Press release added. Joystiq. Retrieved on 2013-08-23.) was a software framework used to provide downloadable PlayStation content for devices that meet PlayStation Certified requirements. This includes devices that both run Android 2.3 and meet specific unannounced hardware requirements, PlayStation Vita, and PlayStation TV. PlayStation Mobile is based on the Mono platform. The Open Beta was released on April 19, 2012.Mallory, Jordan. (2012-04-19) PlayStation Suite enters open beta, some details emerge. Joystiq. Retrieved on 2013-08-23. PlayStation Mobile opened in the United States, Japan, Canada, United Kingdom, France, Germany, Italy, Spain and Australia on October 3, 2012.PlayStation Mobile goes live today with Super Crate Box, Wipe! and Samurai Beatdown | Polygon. Theverge.com (2012-10-02). Retrieved on 2013-08-23. Sony states that PlayStation Mobile support will continue to be rolled out to more countries over time.Six weeks of free PlayStation Mobile gaming (update) – PlayStation.Blog.Europe. Blog.eu.playstation.com (2013-01-23). Retrieved on 2013-08-23. It has also been stated that PlayStation Network Trophy integration is being worked on.Six weeks of free PlayStation Mobile gaming – update 4 – PlayStation.Blog.Europe. Blog.eu.playstation.com (2013-02-06). Retrieved on 2013-08-23. On 8 May 2013, Sony announced that the publisher license fee of €80/£65/$99 would be waivedBecome a PlayStation Mobile publisher for free – PlayStation.Blog.Europe. Blog.eu.playstation.com. Retrieved on 2013-08-23. in an attempt to entice more developers to create games for the service. PlayStation Mobile 2.00 released in 2014 would only target PlayStation Vita and (optionally) PlayStation TV. It was announced in 2015 that PlayStation Mobile will be shutting down. The service never really took off despite availability on a range of handsets by many manufacturers. The storefront was planned to be closed on July 15, 2015 but was live until the end of July 16. The service completely shut down on September 10, 2015, in which it would no longer be possible to download existing purchases, however games could be stored on a PlayStation 3 console or PC via Content Manager to be transferred at any time.PlayStation Mobile Will Power Down on July 15th System activation was available until February 29, 2016 under system settings. Users must update their PS Vita/PS TV systems to the latest system software (version 3.55 and beyond), be connected online, and launch their purchased PSM content by February 29, 2016. Activation will be completed just by launching the content once Update on PlayStation®Mobile (PSM) Games The games released under ''PlayStation Mobile are available to devices via the PlayStation Store, allowing players to download the titles to their devices. Games released under the program may have the DualShock controls overlaid on top of the touchscreen, however for devices which have analog buttons such as the PlayStation Vita and Xperia Play, the controls are mapped directly to them. Developers can also make purely touch screen games, if they so choose. At E3 2012, Sony announced that PlayStation Mobile had 56 established software houses committed to providing content on the platform. There were more than 100 games available on the service. PlayStation Certified To ensure that Android devices run PlayStation Mobile content correctly, Sony has created a set of guidelines and requirements for hardware known as '''PlayStation Certified. The first certified device was Xperia Play. The PlayStation Vita and PlayStation TV also have access to PlayStation Mobile. In a November 2011 update, the previously released Sony Ericsson Xperia Arc, and Sony Ericsson Xperia acro became PlayStation Certified. The Sony Xperia S, Sony Xperia ion and Sony Tablets are also PlayStation Certified. HTC was the first non-Sony manufacturing company revealed to offer PlayStation Certified devices. The HTC One series handsets will be supported, noted models include HTC One X, HTC One S, HTC One V, HTC One XL, HTC One X+ and the HTC Evo 4G LTE . At Sony's 2012 Gamescom press conference, it was revealed that the WikiPad gaming tablet would also be PlayStation Certified and that ASUS will also create certified hardware.Smith, Mat. (2012-08-14) PlayStation Mobile detailed: different screens, same games. Engadget.com. Retrieved on 2013-08-23. At Sony's Tokyo Game Show 2012 press conference, Fujitsu and Sharp were announced as two more partners.Gilbert, Ben. (2012-09-19) Sharp and Fujitsu join PlayStation Certified program, PS Mobile SDK available this November. Engadget.com. Retrieved on 2013-08-23. A full list of PlayStation Certified devices can be found on the Playstation Mobile download page Runtime Package releases References External links * * Developer Portal Category:Android (operating system) software Category:PlayStation (brand) Category:Products and services discontinued in 2015